A Random Act of Kindness
by erochan
Summary: A random act of Kindness. The rarest thing in the world for Sesshoumaru to hand out. Of course the first time leads him 500 years into the future with a screaming Miko. At least he's not alone. Sessh/Kag
1. Uh oh

A random act of Kindness. The rarest thing in the world for Sesshoumaru to hand out. Of course he ends up in trouble… at least he's not alone. Sessh/Kag

Owner:Rumiko Takahashi

AN//: Its been so long since I've written anything at all. I really miss it. This story popped into my head as I was laying in bed, and since I've been thinking of writing a short but cute fic for months, I will do so. Please do not be afraid to leave me ideas, I will always take into consideration in what my readers like. I hope you enjoy~

A Random Act of Kindness

...

It was getting late. The brilliant orange sun was shrinking along the treetops. Purples blues and pink hues tinted the sky. It was an amazing sight to see; Feudal Era sunsets. The warm breeze blew gently swaying nature every which way. Trees rustled and grass whistled into oncoming night. Kagome sighed quietly and took in the scenery. It was most beautiful thing to witness. If only everyone back home got to see the things she got to see everyday. She paused and realized that that probably wouldn't be such a good idea. Seeing as how her life was threatened several times a day. Yes, she definitely takes that back. She smiled at her train of thought and stretched lazily on the crisp grass.

No, her family would most likely die at the sight of living, breathing monsters roaming the land free of law. Doing whatever they pleased. Sometimes she herself wondered how she could manage and keep up with everyone else. It was tiring sometimes. Too tiring. Sometimes she wished she could just be a normal person. Someone who didn't have to choose between the two things she loved most. Her friends or her family. She knew of the risks that involved the time portal in the well. It could stop working at any given moment and she would be trapped here forever and never see her family again. Or she would go home one day and be stuck home, never to see the people whom she grew to love. How bad would that mess up her life? How bad would it affect the people she fought so hard and desperately with for the past 5 years of her life? They would be crushed… and in turn it would crush her twice as much.

She didn't want to be thinking of these things, but these were thoughts that plagued her over and over again. The well had been working for 5 years already and sometimes she thought it's magic flickered every now and then while she was being transported back in time. It made her freakishly paranoid. How long could you push a person over the edge of a cliff without them falling? Not too long.

Standing up, she fixed her blouse and pulled her skirt down.

"Inuyasha.." she drawls out. "How long do you plan on watching me?"

She grinned at his grunt from a high branch in the tree behind her. A few leaves floated to ground as he jumped out and landed in front of her.

"I wasn't watching you, stupid girl! I'm just hungry and you're the only one who cooks good Ramen. Feh!" he grumbled and shot a glare at her, his nose held up high.

She giggled. "Well buddy, you're screwed! I don't have anymore Ramen. I need to go home and grab some more supplies. I'm pretty low on everything." She tried not to laugh at the look on his face. It was somewhere in between disbelief and fake anger. "Would you like me to go home really quick? I won't stay long, I promise!"

"Psh. Whatever. It's not like I can stop you anyways."

She giggled because he was right. "Okay." She began to walk uphill towards Kaede's village. "I think I'll walk this time. It's nice out, and there's still daylight."

He grunted in response and jumped away back into the trees. She smiled softly and walked back to camp.

Kaede's hut was just a minute away and it took no more than 2 minutes to get there. She walked through the rice paper door and smiled at all her companions. Miroku and Sango sat next to each other next to the brewing stew that Kaede was stirring. They both looked hungry.

She rolled her eyes, realizing Inuyasha _was_ watching her. He never turns down Kaede's stew, he usually gets the first bowl. She sighed inwardly. She hated to admit it, but she no longer loved the hanyou the way she once had. He… he was just so damn immature sometimes. And the way he always ran off to see Kikyo just to come back with that faraway look in his eyes. He was always too brash and indecisive. Didn't have enough common sense. She woke up one day and it hit her. She was far too good for him and she knew it. It was finally okay with her. He was, after all, still her best friend forever and always. She would have it no other way.

On her arrival she reached down the get her bow and sack of arrows. She only had four left. As soon as she frowned, Shippo bounced in her arms.

"What's wrong, Kagome?"

"I need a little help…"

"I'll do it!!"

Kagome smiled, he was so sweet. "Alright Shippo, if you do this for me, I'll bring you back the best candy bag you've ever seen!" The look in his bright green eyes made her grin. It just so happened to be October 31st back home. Halloween. Every child's ideal night. Free candy! Who wouldn't love it? She asked him to carve her 30 arrows and obliged without question.

"Of course Kagome!! I'd still do it for you even if you didn't offer me candy!" Shippo grinned and began his task. He grabbed a block of wood and began cutting strips of out. Kagome was really low on arrows and if she needed help, he would do it for her without question. He wouldn't be like that baka Inuyasha who said No and walked away. He wasn't too young to realize that it hurt Kagome to see him be so rude about such a simple task. He watched his surrogate _'mother' _as he so liked to call her, grab her yellow bag and walk out of the hut.

"Bye Kagome! Be careful out there, it's almost dark!" Sango called out from her spot on the floor.

...

Kagome began to walk faster and faster. Her senses were raging, making half of her body seem almost numb. There was a demon… or two.. _way_ close for comfort, and it seemed like they were coming from the clearing the well resided in. One aura felt familiar, but she could tell it's power was tremendous. Who else did she know who had such power other than Naraku? She had no idea. The other aura was bathed in malice and corruption, but not nearly as powerful as the other. Panic etched it's way in her heart and a lump of despair set in her throat. _What the hell did they want? Why where they there? Could they know the Well was her way back home? _Oh god, if people knew, if they just _knew,_ shit would hit the fan.

She concentrated for a moment before concealing her aura and scent before grabbing her bow and notching an arrow. Sneaking around a few bushes and trees, she peaked out to get a better view.

What she saw shocked her beyond belief.

It was Sesshoumaru. Fending off a ridiculously large and ugly Oni. His body was horrifically disfigured and the color was revolting. It looked like someone blended 10 different colors and puked them up. It's mouth was lined with two rows of jagged teeth, top and bottom. A long, sickly blue looking tongue snaked out between snarls and licked it's teeth. Did it really think it was going to win? Against Sesshoumaru?! Even Kagome laughed at the idea. Her inward laughter died quickly as she seen Sesshoumaru thrown angrily against a few trees. She gasped, one of her free hands covering her mouth. She knew Sesshoumaru was getting pissed. The way his Golden eyes began to turn pink. She watched as Sesshoumaru's blade, Tokijin, flare to life and spat angry swirls of lightning towards the beast. The Oni laughed but didn't move. The swirls hit him full force but did not damage him at all.

She had just witnessed the Oni suck in his Sesshoumaru's youki. She watched as the Oni's back started to pop as bones readjusted themselves in his body, making him larger in appearance. So, the Oni's trick was to steal other's powers to make himself stronger. What a cheater. It made Kagome fiercely angry. Well, if he was just going to suck in the Taiyoukai's power, she might as well jump in and purify the damn thing. Save Sesshoumaru a lot of trouble.

Putting her yellow backpack down she grabbed her bow and began to sprint towards the fighting demons. Jogging slowly, she cocked an arrow and shot.

...

Sesshoumaru was no fool. He could sense the girl miles away. She had such a strong aura that he wouldn't be able to miss it even if he tried. He had been in the area when he sensed the Oni around his half-breed brother's village. The Oni was lurking around the Well that Inuyasha's female companion used to travel back home. Like said, Sesshoumaru was no fool. He knew the girl was not from this time and had watched her on many occasions jump in and out of the magical portal. She had peaked his curiosity the moment she grabbed Tessaiga from his father's resting place. No mortal should have been able to do it.

He had almost felt bad for almost killing her with his poison, but he had been immensely ticked off at the time. If he had lost his arm before hand, he most likely _would_ have killed her. Yes, she would have been dead, he was sure of it.

The large Oni snarled at him, breaking him from his train of thought. Good. _There is no time to think of her_. He used his demonic speed to appear in front of the Oni and slash him with Tokijin.

The Oni didn't move. A bit confused, Sesshoumaru watched as the beast grinned and sucked in his youki.

"You are worthless. You do not even have enough power to sustain your own being. Pathetic."

He summoned his youki; gathering it at the tip of his blade. Several needle like Kenatsu formed and shot forward slicing the Oni in several places. Or so he thought. The Oni was still untouched. This time, his body began to shift and become more powerful. With his power. No, he would not allow that. No filthy ungrateful demon would have his power.

He sheathed his swords and poison began to lead from his fingertips, engulfing his hand. He would use sheer force with the mongrel. Just as he was to slice the Oni, A brilliant pink arrow shot forward and pierced the Oni right in the center of it's left eye. In an instant the creature was reduced to nothing more than ashes on the ground.

"Im sorry if you were going to kill that. It looked as if it were giving you some trou-,"

"Silence Miko."

Kagome almost sneered. Stupid dog jerks! Were they all so freaking rude?!" She hmphed and began to retreat to her bag."

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I'm going home. I need my stuff."

Sesshoumaru watched her walk behind a few trees, grab a yellow sack and walked back towards him. She stopped in front of the well. He should have killed her. Why didn't he? He wasn't even angered in the slightest bit about her taking his kill. It was like her disgracing him by saying that he could not defeat such a simple enemy on his own. This angered him. Yes, it was quite annoying but it didn't bother him like it should have.

"Who said you were to interfere?"

"I- I didn't think you would mind. He was using your own power against you. You are quite powerful."

Her compliment _almost_ did something to alleviate his growing agitation.

"Do you think this Sesshoumaru is lowly enough to take help from a pathetic human miko?"

"Hey! I was only being nice! You don't have to be so mean about it! Why are you even here Sesshoumaru? What business do you have here in your "half breed" brothers dwelling?"

Was she giving him attitude? He smirked inwardly. Oh yes, he would enjoy this. More than anything.

He began to walk towards her, the look in his eyes was menacing.

Kagome gasped. Oh, she was in for it now. He was going to kill her for back mouthing him. God, why didn't she just SHUT UP sometimes?! She took a step back, feeling the wood behind her hit the backs of her shoes.

"KAGOME!"

She gasped, completely scared shitless by her name being screamed into the clearing. It was Inuyasha. She went to move, but tripped on her own foot and fell backwards.

She remembered everything in slow motion. How far back she fell before she instantly grabbed something to hold onto, which so happened to be Sesshumaru's arm reaching out for her. She remembered how soft his hand was and how shocked he looked when he fell in the well with her. And then it all happened so fast.

The blue magic surrounded them and Kagome instantly started to cry. Oh god… the Well was sending them through time. To Kagome's time.

How many people were going to die?

They landed in a crash of limbs. Sesshoumaru somehow ended up on the bottom and Kagome was straddling his hips. Her face was unceremoniously planted in his armor. He could hear her erratic breathing and the pounding of her beating heart. The fear was rolling off her in waves. She sat up quickly and looked down.

Her skirt was around her hips and each leg was squeezing Sesshoumaru's hips. Her hands were spread out on his chest, and her shirt was ripped open, straight up revealing her cleavage. How in the hell had that happened?

Her body instantly flushed and she screamed.

Sesshoumaru instantly sat up and covered her mouth with a clawed hand. She looked at him with terrified brown eyes, and fainted.

...

AN//: I really hope you all liked it. Don't be afraid to send me a review -heart-


	2. Stupid well!

Owner: RumikoTakahashi

AN//: Thankyou for the reviews!!**  
random acts of kindess, sousie, Nikola, Saruko, Miko Kagome Archer**

I thought it was really cute that someone's name was the same as my story title. That's awesome!

A Random Act of Kindness

…

Kagome felt herself waking up. '_Why is the floor so hard? What the hell is poking me in the back?' _She grumbled a bit before sitting up and grabbing a stick that was digging into her side. She finally opened her eyes and wished she hadn't. It all instantly rushed back to her and she gasped silently.

Sesshoumaru was lounging across from her, one leg pulled up in front of him, the other was stretched out. But was caught her eye was the fact that his remaining hand was covering his nose. And the look in his eye was almost _painful. 'What?'_

Then it hit her, like a ton of bricks. She instantly looked up and noticed that there was a roof above the well. They were at her shrine, in Tokyo Japan. Sesshoumaru was in the Modern era… _THE_ Lord of the Western Lands, killing machine, hater of the human kind…. Was in Tokyo. Where _millions_ of humans roamed the land… Oh my… he was not going to like this. But… why in the hell wasn't she _dead _already?

"I can explain…"

"Do so. Before I kill you."

Kagome's heart began to race. Had to speak too soon didn't she?

"I live 500 years in the future. A centipede demon dragged me down the well 4 years ago because her evil soul felt the pull of the shikon jewel that was buried in my body. It kinda re-animated her corpse and I ended up in feudal era japan… your time." she took a deep breath and continued. "I don't know how you got through the well with me, but the only other person it will let through, is Inuyasha," she paused "Right now, you're in the future… where there are no demons and only humans. You can't kill anyone! It's not allowed, there are laws here that we all abide by! You can't break them! It's not the same here!" She spoke almost fervently. She couldn't stop the racing of her heart.

What would he do? He had long ago stopped trying to hunt them down and kill them. He wasn't even hostile anymore. Why start now?

"Please don't kill anyone."

"I do not even want to know what I will see."

"There is so much to learn now, Sesshoumaru…"

"Why is it so loud? I cannot smell anything but the most putrid stench."

Kagome grimaced.. Oh right. His senses must have been going insane. Inuyasha freaked out for a moment, but he got use to the smell in a matter or 10 minutes. She guessed it was because of his half human nature. Sesshoumaru on the other hand was a full demon, and therefore his senses were probably more acute and sensitive.

"I can help… if you'll let me."

"What do you wish to do to with this Sesshoumaru?" his tone haughty.

I can put an invisible barrier around your nose and your ears. It will block the smell, and dull the loud activity outside."

He nodded. He didn't even know she was capable of doing that. But he imagined so, by the amount of spiritual energy she killed that Oni with. It _was_ quite impressive. She had always been thrown behind, for Inuyasha to protect. Useless, really. But now, maybe she had trained herself and was an adequate asset to her group.

Kagome sat upright even more, and noticed torn cloth. She looked down and sputtered before realizing that her shirt was still torn open. How could she miss that?! Her arms instantly flew across her chest and a deep blush set across her cheeks. Not even Inuyasha had ever gotten to see that much!

Sesshoumaru inwardly smirked. She was flushed because her attire was torn open. He did get a nice view of her front, but it was nothing that he hadn't seen before. Although, her figure was _very_ appealing, he would admit. He could tell her skin was smoother than anyone's he'd ever touched. She even smelled great. She smelled of natural earth and rain. Right after the sunshine began to dry the earth

"Uh… uhm, lets go inside first. It doesn't smell as bad in there, my house is very clean and fresh."

She sat up and walked to one of the Well's walls. Grabbing a rope with knots trailing down it, she hoisted herself up and began to climb.

"Don't just stand down there! You've had enough to look at already!!" She squeaked embarrassedly.

Why was he letting her talk to him this way? He would have murdered anyone else in the world for the way she spoke to him. Why hadn't he even said anything? What was that wicked Miko doing to him?

He let out a growl and jumped up, grabbing Kagome's hips in the process. She squawked and then struggled before realizing Sesshoumaru was helping her out of the well.

"Why are you being so nice to me? It's weird? Are you even Sesshoumaru?"

"Do not test my patience Miko," he replied stoically and then dropped her. She almost tripped back in the well but he quickly caught her shirt and pulled her back up.

Kagome thanked the heavens that the rest of her shirt didn't rip off. As soon as she opened the door she checked out for any bystanders. When she found none, she began to run.

"Come on! This way, hurry!"

He made it to the door before she did and she almost muttered a few curse words at him. _'Freakin show off.'_

She glared at him while she opened the door.

"This is my family. Please don't scare them… And PLEASE don't kill my grandfather.. He's a bit senile."

Kagome walked into the home and yelled. "MOM! I'm home! I really need to talk to you!" She heard feet shuffling upstairs and smiled. She then turn around to find Sesshoumaru taking everything in. He looked… _interested._ It was quite a change on his features. She slowly took a step forward, and his glance shot towards her.

"Here, let me put those barriers up." She said softly. She took another step, and another and she was soon in front of him. Her small hands lifted to his nose and he discreetly took a whiff of her scent.

_Lovely._

Before he even realized it, the strong putrid scent was gone. She was right about her home though, it was dulled upon entering the area. But the scent outside still pierced inside the outer edges of her dwelling.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, of course. Let me get your ears." She was extremely please that Sesshoumaru had said 'thank you' to her. For some reason, it made butterflies float in her stomach. Probably because Inuyasha had barely said it in the past four years. He didn't appreciate anything! Her hands moved to each side of his face, creating barriers. As she was pulling her hand down from his last ear, her pinky finger brushed against his earlobe and she sucked in a bit of breath. She thought he furrowed his eyebrows but when she looked at him, his face was as stoic as ever.

"T-there. All done. How is it?"

"Much better."

"That's good!"

Kagome heard footsteps coming down the stairs and rushed to her mother.

"Mom!"

"Oh Kagome! It's so nice to see you, you've been gone for 3 weeks! Oh.." -stare- "Kagome, what happened to your shirt?" Kagome could see the worry lines in her forehead. She hated o admit it, but they were all probably because of her. Kagome blushed.

"it's nothing mom, just an accident. Let me get changed. There's a guesst standing in the doorway mom. Be nice."

"Oh, of course you silly girl! I'm the nicest woman ever!" Kagome's mom said with a lighthearted laugh.

Right before Kagome ran upstairs, she walked to Sesshoumaru and smiled. "I'll be back." He nodded at her and she retreated upstairs.

Sesshoumaru knew that Kagome's mother was walking towards him.

"Hi there! Oh… you must be one of Kagome's friends? From… the past right? Oh my, you look strangely like Kagome's other friend, Inuyasha!"

Sesshoumaru almost scowled at the human woman. She _looked_ kind, but she compared him to Inuyasha. He should kill her for that..

'_You can't kill anyone! It's not allowed!' _Kagome's scared voice drifted in his mind and he scoffed. Stupid human girl.

"Yes. The ungrateful whelp is my half-breed brother," he all but sneered.

Kagome's mother's smile faltered a bit, and she looked a little uneasy.

"Okay well, if you'd like anything to eat or drink just let me know, my name is.."

"Mom!" Kagome's voice rang through-out the house.

"I'll be right back dear, make yourself comfortable."

"I'm coming sweetheart!"

And her mother walked away. Sesshoumaru was left alone in the house. He looked around at the strange, foreign objects laying around. Obviously some things were _kinda_ the same; the furnishing such as tables and seating arrangements. He walked in to a spacious area that was nicely decorated. There were two long seating tables **-1-**,with a resting table in front of them. In front of that, there was a large black screen, which flickered on in an instant. Images displayed out in front of him, and he momentarily was a bit shocked.

_What is this?_

A little boy skimpered across and sat on one of the seating tables.

"Boy." The child jumped.

"Holy cow, I didn't even see you there! WOW! You look just like Inuyasha! Are you his brother?" He could tell the child was excited. He could see the admiration swimming in his eyes.

"No."

The boy's smile died.

"Oh, okay. I'm Sota! Kagome's little brother.

Sesshoumaru ignored him, and looked past, and the moving images.

"What is this witchery that you control?"

Sota busted in laughter. "That's a television! Hahahaha, oh jeez. That was funny. A t.v is plays out shows that people create by themselves. It's all fictional. None of it is real."

"I see." He moved past the boy and looked out a window where he saw the Ancient Goshinboku. It was well aged with time, he could tell.

"Hey."

It was Kagome.

"Hn."

"Of course the Goshinboku is in my back yard. Fate huh?"

"Indeed."

"I think we should try to jump back in the well. Try to get you home."

"You have not explained anything."

"There's too much. You wouldn't understand."

He accepted what she said. There was a million and one things he wanted to ask. Like the most important, did he know her in the future? Was he even still _alive_? He refrained from asking. Did he even really want to know?

"Alright. But you _will _at some point or another."

That was acceptable. "Okay, lets go."

He followed her back out to the well she opened the door and waited for him to follow.

"You'll have to hold my hand."

"That too is acceptable."

She rolled her eyes. '_Whatever buddy.'_ She held her hand out and he grasped it lightly, as to not cut her with his claws.

"Jump on three."

He nodded.

"One…. Two….. Three!" They jumped in simultaneously and Kagome waited for he pull of magic.

But there was none.

'_God, please no. PLEASE LET ME THOUGH!!' _She mentally screamed in her head.

Sesshoumaru held her hand tighter so she would not fall upon landing, but she instantly dropped her to knees instead.

"It's not letting us through. Sesshoumaru.." She looked up into his golden amber eyes. He could see her despair. She didn't want him here. _'Why would she? She thinks I am a monster. Killer of her species.'_

"Let me try alone. I promise if it lets me through, I'll come back and stay here with you. I can't just leave you alone." She stood and he jumped them both to the top. He could tell she was mentally preparing herself.

"One more time." And she jumped. He suspected to feel magic or something, anything, but felt none. Instead he heard her fall to the bottom pit with a crunch.

"OW! SHIT! YOU _MOTHER-FUCKER,_ LET ME GO BACK! WHY AREN'T YOU WORKING?! WHYY?!!" She screamed.

"Cease your whining, girl. If the well wishes you back, it will let you back."

Her sobs increased and the tears running down her cheeks made it hard for him to focus.

He hated it when a woman cried.

He hated having to tend to said woman crying.

And she was injured.

He sighed and jumped down with her.

"I will take you back. Your foot is swollen already."

She nodded, not saying anything.

He picked her up with one arm, she was actually quite impressed he could get her out comfortably with one arm. Well.. Of course he could. He was Sesshoumaru, and Sesshoumaru was _perfect_. She was sitting on his forearm and was holding onto his shoulder tightly.

He walked silently, and she couldn't even hear his steps as he walked back to the house. Very graceful. As he opened her front door, he was met with an old crazy looking man.

"AH! Kagome!! I will save you!" Said man pulled out three sutras and flung them in Sesshoumaru's face. "DEMON! BE GONE!"

Sesshoumaru growled.. Very loudly.

"Grandpa!!! STOP IT! He'll kill you!" The look on her grandfather's face was enough to send the Demon lord into a fit of laughter. He scurried away calling for his daughter.

I guess she was correct about him. He was senile.

…

AN//: I got another chapter out the next day! Yay me! Please send me a review and let me know what you think! Ily guys!!!

**-1-:: Sesshoumaru didn't know what to call the Couches, so he just said seating tables, lol.**


End file.
